Cold World
by block mango reino
Summary: Bella is human in a world of mostly vampires. Cullens rule the world. First fanfic. Don't be mean. T cuz i might curse later.
1. History

I sat in my vampire history class, wishing I could leave. I had heard this too many times. Years and years ago, the Volturi were defeated, leaving the vegetarian Cullens to power. They quickly told the world of their existence, and pleaded for us to live in harmony. Many people were scared and committed suicide. The world's population decreased by half a rest of the human race agreed. Now, in the year 2110, most people under the age of 18 are half breeds. Some people chose to live their lives, others chose to live forever. Couples were split, uproar ripped through the towns. A new way to create half breeds was formed. I am not informed of the formula, but I know people stop aging after 6 years.

There are some bad things with vampires as your world rulers. There were not enough animals for everyone to feed off of. So when humans were put in prison, they were taken to hungry vampires. What happens after that, you know already.

So what about me? Am I a vampire? No, my father, Charlie, said I couldn't be changed until I was legally an adult. Personally, I hate aging. I hate being human. I trip over everything. I've broken each of my limbs at least once. All the half breeds get to leave school when they finish aging.

"Bella? Bella? BELLA!" the teacher shrieked in her singsong voice. Come on, even the teacher is a vampire. "Do you know the answer or what?" Uh oh, I don't even know the question, let alone the answer.

"Uh, um, er, Carlisle Cullen?" I said. There was a fifty percent chance I was right, because Carlisle does EVERYTHING!

"That's Dr. Carlisle Cullen to you," she said, winking. Okay then. The final bell saved me. Stupid socialite vampire father. He knows everybody in town, and made sure that every single teacher watches out for me. At the moment, I am one of the two people who take their car to school. The other person is my family friend, Jacob Black, but recently he hasn't been around.

(Edward POV)

I was busy with my North American tour. This was my assigned part of the world. Esme has South America, Rosalie has Asia, Jasper has Africa, Alice has Australia, Carlisle has Europe, and Emmett has Antarctica. Because hardly anybody drives cars anymore, and we use our sparkling skin for energy, global warming has stopped entirely.

I am very lonely. Though every couple is split apart because of watch reasons and everyone is lonely, I am alone with no love.

Today I have to visit a school in Forks, Washington. When I arrived, I heard only one heart beating. I smelled the sweetest blood, sweeter than anything sugar coated in a human candy shop. I needed it, whoever's blood it was. Though I haven't killed a human in two centuries, its time to start fresh. I am going to kill, if it's the last thing I do.


	2. Speeches and Alleys

(Edward POV)

But I couldn't just kill her now. They look up to me. What would they think, that I was a restless prettyboy who always gets what he wants? Well, I guess I am that. My throat burns. I don't think I can give this speech.

"Miss McDermott?" I asked. The sweet blood was moving away. I have to catch it before it's gone. "I can't make this speech today. I have… plans… with someone," I smirked, feeling like a coward.

Her face fell for a second, but gathered the strength to smile brightly back at me. "Oh, of course! But… you will be back, right? We decorated so much for your arrival! And," she leaned in closer, "you have _fangirls_!" I was shocked. More shocked though, that she was one of them. Now I have much more reason to leave.

"I'm sorry," I said, reading her nametag, "Nadine, but I really must go." She blushed, so she must be a hybrid. I walked out of there as fast as I could without becoming a blur. The smell was becoming stronger and stronger, until it became unbearable. I tracked the scent to the girl's bathroom.

Oh, great, this is embarrassing. I could hear her voice, muffled by the door.

"Dad, can you pick me up? I'm not feeling so great," she said, and paused for a reply. For some odd reason, I couldn't hear her thoughts. She spoke again.

"Oh, you have work to do. That's okay, I can get a ride from Jacob. No really, it's okay, you're the police officer! Okay, bye," she said, closing the phone. I heard a loud sigh.

She came out of the bathroom. I hid in the boys bathroom until she was a few yards ahead of me. I guess she wasn't getting a ride. This is going to easy. Silently, I followed her. She walked right into a dark alleyway. I followed her in, and pounced.

(Bella POV)

Since Charlie can't give me a ride, and Jacob has been nowhere to be seen for weeks, I guess I'll be walking home. I don't want to hear that stupid, snobby Prince Edward.

I went to the dark alley where I hide the keys to our huge house. Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground by something heavy, cold and pale. _A vampire_. I was scared out of my wits. My eyes were glued shut. This is it, either I become a vampire, or I die a bloody gruesome, death. Poor Charlie, all alone. Now I bet he wishes he had turned me sooner. Tears were hysterically rolling down my face. I opened my eyes to see the one and only, Prince Edward Cullen looking down at me.

(Edward POV)

She opened her eyes. Watery, chocolate brown, staring back at me, pleading. I couldn't kill her. I tried to comfort her.

"No, shhhh, don't cry, you're fine," I said.

"Am I… am I… dead?" she sobbed.

"No," and with that, I scooped her up. "Everything'll be okay," I called Esme, because she was the closest one to North America.

"Esme, meet me in our Washington home. ASAP!"


	3. Accomodations

(Edward POV)

My tackle must have knocked her out. Good, now she won't mind me running with her at lightning speed. I could bite her right now and have this behind me. No, I am a Cullen. I have to set a good example for the rest of the world. Her blood sung to me, her faint breathing calling me.

At our home, I sighed. It's so good to be back. Strangely, this was one of my favorite places we have lived in my entire two hundred year lifetime. She was stirring, I heard a noise, but I don't think it was a word. Oh, right. I'm still holding her. She must not like being held by a freezing cold rock. I glanced around, realizing that there are no beds in this house. I could use Rose and Emmett's bed… no, she's probably think I was trying to… nevermind. I placed her on the oversized couch, and went to get another couch from my room to make a temporary bed. I slid it up next to the other couch. Now for a cover. I'm sure Alice has some giant fur coat in her closet. I tiptoed all the way upstairs to her and Jasper's room. I opened her closet door, a bit scared of what I'd find. It was huge, and so was the noise from the alarm system that went off. I punched the bell, as not to wake the girl. Back to the fur coat. Man, Alice's closet needs a map. Dresses, jeans, sweaters, here we go, parka. BINGO. I went back downstairs for the girl. Esme should be here soon. I covered the sleeping girl.

(Alice POV)

I felt and heard a loud buzzing and beeping from my bag. I looked at the small screen. It read BREAK IN: FORKS WASHINGTON. Hmmm…. Australia can wait. They're a bunch of fashionless idiots anyway. Hello civilization! **(A/N: sorry people in Australia!!! that's just something Alice would do! Now, back to the story!)**

(Esme POV)

"Edward, dear, what happened? You never call me unless its an emergency! Oh dear, I haven't seen you-" I cried when I saw my "son" Edward. I was immediately hushed by him. He seems a bit tense.

Confused, I stepped forward to see two of our nice couches pushed together. In them, I saw a frail teenager, about seventeen, sprawled about and covered by a parka.

_What happened?_ I thought.

Edward replied, "Well I was going to give a speech at a school, then I smelled her blood and-" At that moment, Alice burst into the house with a gun, screaming.

"WHO ARE YOU, WHAT DID YOU TAKE, AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!"


	4. Contest!

Me: Hey there, Reino-Cullen's readers!

Alice: Cool nickname.

Me: Thanks. Anyway, I'm going through a big block of writers block.

Alice: Hey, that rhymes!

Me: Really?

Emmett: Alice is right, it does.

Me: Anyway, I'm holding a contest.

Emmett & Alice: I LOVE CONTESTS!

Me: Anyone can write the next chapter in ALL FOUR of my fanfictions!

Alice: You know you want to! Three out of four of them are mostly about me!

Me: Just email me the documents at 

Edward: Make sure it is in Microsoft Word 2003, please.

Me: Love you Eddie!

Edward: I love Bella.

Me: sigh, you'll learn.

Emmett: Whatevs!

All: Happy Writing!

Me: I will choose the best for each story. Have fun!


	5. Contest is Over, Sorry

um……… hola. bonjour. aloha. howdy. so I said there was a contest

but, within the last few hours, my life has been an empty hole without being able to write meaningless fanfics. (no life, right?)

so, I will recall the contest. if you have already started them, finish, email them to me, but then don't do it anymore.

I am sorry. it is kind of inconvenient for my beloved fans, but I am extremely selfish, and bored right now.

sorry.

ur biffle, reino-cullen.


End file.
